


Say You'll Remember Me

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Ben's going off to college and Caleb is sad, Drinking, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Ben's leaving. Caleb can't ask him to stay.





	Say You'll Remember Me

The harbor is cold at night, and the planks feel splintery, undone by the salty air.

Benjamin Tallmadge is less than a week away from college and he is very, very drunk.

"I can’t believe you talked me into this" he mumbles, stretched out on the rickety dock, arm thrown over his face and his hair spread out like a fan.

“Yes, you can. You’re leaving soon boy-o, and we deserve this” Caleb says, more experienced and more sober, but not by much. “You’re not even going to miss me. I bet you’ll board a whaler and dock somewhere warm and you’ll forget all about me”.

Caleb laughs. “Shows how much you know about sailing, Benny. Or me”.

They lapse into silence. They’d almost managed to forget the coming goodbye, and the clouds shrouding the moon turn gloomy.

Ben shifts his arm a fraction, a sliver of a blue eye visible. “What?”

Caleb jerks out of his reverie, staring at Ben.

“Nothing…s'just…” Ben repeats the question, his pulse ticking in his neck.

“You…you look like a mermaid, right now?”

He blushes, hard to tell in the darkness and through the beard and pulls at the skin at the back of his neck.

“Crossed legs and your hair like that. I don’t know. It’s the whiskey”.

He looks away.

Ben pulls himself up, movements smooth and almost graceful, nerves deadened by the drink.

“Do I? Maybe you should watch out then. They drown sailors. You’d be lost to the sea”. His nose is almost touching Caleb’s by then end.

“If there was a mermaid looked like you, maybe I wouldn’t mind”.

Ben laughs, dropping his head onto Caleb’s shoulder. “Don’t joke” he says, soft and sleepy.

Caleb doesn’t answer.

They shift closer together and look at the moon, and Ben falls asleep, half convinced he’s waiting for something.

Caleb doesn’t kiss him that night.

He regrets it in the morning.  


End file.
